


His Greatest Victory

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is proud that Arthur let Uther win the tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Greatest Victory

“Good morning, Arthur,” Gwen called as she entered is chambers.

“W-What?” Arthur asked as he started awake.

Gwen smiled at him as she approached his bed. She took her usual seat next to him on the bed and he blinked up at her, looking vaguely relieved that she had not yet opened the curtains.

“How are you feeling this morning, sire?” Gwen asked.

Arthur pressed the palms on his hands against his eyes. “Humiliated.”

Gwen smiled at him, barely containing her pride. When Arthur had lost to Uther during the tournament, Gwen had known instinctively what Arthur had done. His loss had been his greatest victory in her eyes.

“Humiliated?” Gwen asked. “Arthur, aren’t you being modest this morning!”

Arthur lowered his hands and peered up at her. “You know?” he asked.

Gwen laughed. “Of course I know, Arthur!” she said. She leaned forward, grinning at him. “I am your servant after all.”

She leapt cheerfully to her feet and went towards the window.

“Why are you in such a happy mood?” Arthur asked.

Gwen stopped at the window and glanced back at him. He was sitting up and running a hand through his golden hair. The sight of Arthur’s ruffled morning self made her smile widen. 

“I’m just having a particularly good morning, sire, that’s all,” Gwen said.

She yanked the curtains open.


End file.
